


Double Date

by vjs2259



Series: Season of No Shadows [4]
Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-17
Updated: 2010-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 09:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vjs2259/pseuds/vjs2259
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No Shadows AU. A double date at the movies, where it's easy to be all alone in a crowd. Susan makes her move; Talia gives her a spelling lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Date

**Author's Note:**

> Standard disclaimer applies; not my characters or settings or backgrounds. But they are my words.

Susan shifted in her seat, wishing she'd taken the time to change out of her uniform. This was an official station event, but Captain Sheridan had encouraged the command staff to invite friends and acquaintances, especially civilians, and to treat it as an opportunity for social interaction. The empty hanger had been converted with form-fit chairs slotted into portable risers to form a decent simulacrum of an old-fashioned Earth theater, circa the 20th-21st century. This type of entertainment venue had died out with the advent of home high-def 3D theater systems and later, virtual reality pods in every neighborhood complex, but nostalgia was an integral part of the human condition, and everything came back in style eventually. 

She twisted her head around, and then her whole body, taking in the growing number of attendees, mostly in pairs or small groups. "Taken," she snapped at a pilot who was inching his way towards the empty seat to the left of her. "Where is she?" Susan muttered anxiously, wondering how big a mistake it had been to invite Talia to the movies. Balancing the bag of popcorn on her lap while she looked from one entrance to the other, trying to spot the slim blonde, she knocked into the two bulbs of liquid stuffed into the cup holder attached to her seat on the right hand side. Looking at the bright pink drinks, she wished again that Captain Sheridan had allowed alcohol to be served. God knows she could use a drink, and even wine would have been better than that lemony swill. 

As she scanned the crowd, she saw the Captain arrive, escorting Ambassador Delenn. Both paused on their way in to greet various people, but she noticed they chose a seat towards the back, and in the shadow of a supporting column. They were behind her, not too far away, and that added to her discomfort. Nothing like a date with your boss in a position to observe your every move.

"Susan?"

Talia's voice came from her left and she jumped, causing a few errant kernels to emulate her and leap straight out of the bag. Susan felt the blood rush to her face; you could probably pop the remaining kernels with the heat she was giving off. Her uniform clung to her sticky skin, and she nodded towards the seat next to her. "Hi," she began awkwardly, inwardly cursing her inarticulateness. "I saved you a seat."

"Thank you," said Talia with her typical smooth and enigmatic smile. She slid into the seat with her usual fluid grace. Her face lip up in genuine pleasure as she spotted what Susan was holding. "Ooh, popcorn! I haven't had any of that in ages!" 

Susan moved the bag in between them, wishing she'd thought out the logistics of this a little better. Distance between them was not her goal.

Talia responded by pushing the button that lowered the armrest that separated the seats into the intervening gap. Then she lifted the the bag onto her lap, and shifted closer to Susan until their thighs were touching. Resting the bag between them, overlapping both their legs, she said, "There! That's better." Picking up a few white puffs delicately from the bag with her long slender fingers, Talia popped them into her mouth, crunching happily. "Is this real butter?" she asked, looking into the bag, then at Susan. "When does the movie start? I hate running out of popcorn. I like to take my time, make things last."

Susan watched in fascination as Talia licked the oily salt from her fingertips. She reached into the bag, taking a handful for herself. Holding her palm flat, she licked up one piece at at a time. Talia arched one eyebrow in question at this method, and Susan said in explanation, "I hate getting butter on my fingers." 

Talia picked up a piece and held it to Susan's lips, saying impishly, "I can fix that problem. Let me help."

Susan leaned forward and accepted the offering, savoring the feel of Talia's fingers brushing her mouth.

"The movie will start any minute now," Talia said softly. "And I have no idea what's showing, do you?"

"I forget," said Susan. She shifted her position and glanced quickly over her right shoulder. "What I can't forget is who's sitting behind us."

Talia smiled, slow and sexy. " Maybe I can help you with that, too"

******************************************

Sheridan had escorted Delenn into the makeshift auditorium with a flourish. He'd scanned the room, spotting Dr. Franklin on the right hand aisle, with a group of his medical staff, some still in their scrubs. Susan was there, further down, an empty seat to her left. He watched as she fended off a StarFury pilot, Beta squadron it looked like, who attempted to sit next to her. Interesting, he thought, she must be waiting for someone. Looking down at the petite woman on his arm, John felt the warm glow of simple unadulterated happiness. He hoped Susan had a good time with whoever it was. He certainly planned to enjoy the company of his own guest.

"Having a good time?" he asked Delenn, who was gazing about the room with the active curiosity he loved to see in her. 

"Yes," she replied, smiling up at him. "It is a odd idea, this passive viewing of static drama. On Minbar, we gather in small groups to interact with the performers. Usually it is a private gathering of a single clan, or a few related families. There are rituals..."

John chuckled, "Why am I not surprised?"

Giving him a look of loving admonition, Delenn continued, "I do not see the cultural value of watching a vid projected onto a large screen while sitting in a group of strangers. This is a popular activity with your people?"

John shook his head, "Not so much these days. I think it's still done in the colonies. Liz has mentioned Dome Nights, where families and couples gather in the main garden dome on Proxima at night, sitting on the ground under the stars, and watch a holo-movie projected on section of the glass. They spread blankets on the grass and bring picnics..." He paused to enjoy the puzzled look in her eyes as she tried to work out the meaning of the unfamiliar word. "Picnics. Meals meant to be eaten out of doors."

"We have those also!" Delenn exclaimed happily. "There is the Feast of Valen, held in high summer. Each caste competes in demonstrations of their special talents, and we gather to watch and take part." Delenn's faced lit up with memories of summers past. "My father often competed in both the Philosophical Commentary and Rhetorical Speaking contests. It was an honor for our family and our clan."

John had stopped in front of a half-row that ended at a broad head-high column. Noting that there were empty seats in the row behind and in front, he steered Delenn into the seat nearest the column. There she could observe the crowd but they would remain partly hidden in shadow. A little privacy might be nice. What was it she had said once, something about being more alone in a crowd? He certainly hoped it was going to be like that tonight. There were advantages to being alone but not alone, sitting close in the darkness, having to lean in close to whisper in her ear...

"Hello, Captain!" Garibaldi was standing at the end of the row, smiling broadly at them. 

"Mr. Garibaldi," John acknowledged the Security Chief's presence while trying to drag his mind back to protocol and common courtesy. "Are you alone?"

"Me, myself, and I. My favorite trio. I thought it would be more fun that way. So much to see, both on-screen and off." He gestured at a seat in the row behind them. "Anyone sitting here?"

"Yes." John replied shortly, trying to send a message that was unspoken, yet crystal clear. "The view is better down front."

Garibaldi gave a wry smile, and acknowledged, "So it is. I'll be off then. Captain. Delenn." As he turned to head down the aisle, he called back to them, "Enjoy your date!"

John's face set in stern lines, but crumpled into a smile when he heard Delenn's soft laugh.

"Is that what this is, John?" she asked. "A date?"

He looked down to see her hand resting lightly on his leg. He covered it with his own. "You might say so." Then the lights dimmed twice, then faded out completely, leaving them in darkness. Her hand turned upwards, fingers lacing through his, and tightened slowly. 

"John," she began, her voice hesitant.

"Shh," he said. "The movie's starting."

The next moment a Centauri inched through the seats, two rows in front of them. The man settled into a position directly in front of Delenn. John's eyes were still adjusting to the darkness, but he felt Delenn shift against him, and heard her exasperated sigh. He put his arm across the back of her seat, opening up room for her to move closer toward him, and obtain a better view. She responded quickly, pressing up against him and laying her head on his shoulder. The thought of stealing a kiss crossed his mind, but he resolutely denied the impulse.

"Do you mind?" she asked, "I am practically in your seat." 

In answer he lowered his arm from the seat back to her shoulder. Now her sigh was a contented one, and he felt his heart swell and his temperature rise. The flickering light sent grey shadows across her face as she studied the pictures moving across the far wall. She glanced back and up at him, eyes wide, pupils dark and deep, and this time he couldn't resist. Reaching over to cup her chin, he tilted her face towards his, and kissed her lightly on the lips. "John," she started to say, with only a slight note of protest.

"No one's watching, Delenn. They're here for the movie." He knew she didn't believe that, any more than he did, but the soft darkness lent an illusion of privacy. As words and music spilled off the screen, he gave in to a luxorious feeling of anonymity, and held her close. She turned in his arms and met his embrace with an ardor he relished. It still took him by surprise, this instant passionate response. He'd spent most of their first encounters trying to judge her actions by Minbari standards he didn't fully understand. Finally, he'd decided to take her words, and her actions, as they were said and done. Lately it seemed as if they were developing a shared language; a lover's language of look and touch. 

For instance, it seemed right now she was asking to be kissed. So he did.

*****************************************

Talia sealed shut the bag of popcorn and set it on the floor. She took Susan's hand in her own, and gently stroked the open palm with her thumb. Susan felt small shocks hitting her nerve endings at the slow light touch, and she had to hold herself still to keep from trembling. Talia leaned close and whispered in her ear, "They're not watching us. No one is watching us."

Susan cautiously looked around her. Garibaldi, a few rows ahead, seemed fixated on the screen. Stephen was talking with a crowd of people, mostly female. He certainly paying attention to anyone outside his immediate circle. Furtively she turned her head to peek at the Captain and Delenn. 

"I thought they were going to screen a comedy. This appears to be a romance," remarked Talia. She was watching the movie while she waited for Susan to make her decision, and her next move. She kept a light non-possessive hold on Susan's hand.

"It certainly does," said Susan, trying not to stare. Her superior officer had the Minbari ambassador in a clinch that was almost as embarrassing as it was encouraging. Turning back to Talia, she saw the question in her eyes. "I'm still not comfortable with this," Susan confessed. "Maybe we can skip out at intermission?"

"What did you have in mind?" Talia asked, as she nodded approval and snuggled closer to Susan.

"You're the telepath," said Susan. She looked at Talia, a fleeting pang of apprehension clouding her face.

Talia tightened her grasp momentarily, then let her hand fall open. Her gaze sincere and direct, she declared, "Now and always, you have nothing to fear from me. Ask me, tell me, show me...it's the only way I'll ever know what you want."

"So I have to spell it out?" Susan leaned over and kissed Talia with a fierce urgency that didn't leave any need for telepathy, or any room for doubt. "Any questions?"

Talia managed to take in enough breath to whisper a response. "Only one. When's intermission?"


End file.
